One night at the Observatory
by The seventh cat
Summary: We've all seen Observatories - those curious buildings whose large cupula seem to hold untold mysteries. You may enter to look around. You may even take a glimpse at the night sky through a telecope. But there's always that door on the second floor you're not allowed to open,the one which says "staff only". One night at the Observatory does not always consist of simple star-gazing.


**Hey, guys. It's been months, hasn't it. Yes, it is indeed hard chasing after inspiration with everything else going on. However, I finally managed to produce a meager one-shot, induced by the typical what-if question. I might write something else in a month or so, too. Anyway, enjoy this now and we shall see what is to follow.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks. Just the tale.

**Here goes something.**

Jeanette grabbed her jacket, hurriedly stuffed her tiny feet into a black pair of rain-boots and dashed out of the house, all but slamming the front door. The wind instantly pulled her hair out of its usual unruly bun sending it flying in all directions. The little creature briskly wiped it out of her face, accelerating her gait.

O

Thirty minutes passed and a light drizzle began. The chipette pulled up her hood. Her journey was coming to an end.

Not after long the brand new edifice of the local Observatory rose before her, not as sizeable as magnificent. She ascended the stairs and rang. A short man soon appeared on the other side and unlocked the door.

"Good evening" Jeanette squeaked.

"Good evening" he replied making way for her to enter. The miniature being did so, promptly turning right to go up two more flights of stairs. The chipette then went into a small room, which held about as many people as it could without them being crammed. One or two heads turned away from the monitors giving her acknowledging smiles.

"Good evening" they greeted in near unison.

"Hello"

"Hello, Jeanette" said Mrs. Gettingston bringing a chair for her.

"How was your week?" asked one of the boys who had just smiled at her.

"Wonderful" Jeanette answered taking a seat at the desk.

"That's good to hear" the teacher stated placing a couple of charts and a calculator in front of the newcomer.

"You're so lucky. Mine was awful" The same boy cringed at what seamed to be a bad memory and got back to work.

The tiny creature set to calculating the results of their last observation. For fifteen minutes all was quiet.

"Mrs. Gettingston, I should be going" somebody spoke up.

"I should as well" added somebody else.

"Very well, boys" The teacher sat up checking her watch. "Let me get the keys"

They followed her, wishing the rest a pleasant night. Silence set in anew.

Soon the bespectacled woman returned, a few locks of her short hair disheveled.

"My, my. You guys ought to finish and go home. There's a storm coming up"

"Sure, Mrs. Gettingston" said a boy wearing a red T-shirt.

"And do put something warm on, Jason, it's still Winter"

He did as he was told while Jeanette continued writing, fully immersed in her task. The door shut once again. All was peaceful with the exception of the windows' clattering caused by the wind's ferocity. The chipette finally put the pen down and raised her head. To her surprise, the only one left beside her was a blue-clad chipmunk sitting at the computer in the far corner. Seeing he was busy she decided not to perturb him. She fiddled with her hands waiting for the teacher.

Suddenly, the lights flickered. Jeanette shared a glance with her companion. Not five seconds had gone by when a loud crash reverberated throughout the building. Before they knew it, the windows shattered sending a shower of broken glass at them. Somewhere in the commotion both crawled under a desk terrified. Chairs and electronic equipment collided and plummeted to the ground with unimaginable force. Crash after crash resounded making the chipmunks' respiration cease with fear.

It was over as quickly as it had begun. A few lamps were hanging limply from the ceiling, no longer incandescent. The two shivering figures gradually relaxed.

"A-are you alright?" came a fraught voice.

"Yes... are you?" Jeanette responded considerably shaken.

"I'm fine. Is that blood? You're hurt" He took her palm examining the long gash across it.

"Oh. I guess so. But I don't feel it" she rejoined, slowly retracting her hand. The other creature gingerly cleared away some debris to discover the door was totally blocked by what used to be a cupboard. His efforts to push it away proved fruitless.

"It looks like we're stuck"

"What do you suppose happened?" The chipette shivered.

"I'm not sure" Her companion returned to their improvised shelter. "We might have to remain here for a while" The blue-clad chipmunk retrieved his coat from a chair in surprisingly good condition. He gently reposed it over her shoulders. She tensed.

"Aren't you cold, um... Simon?"

"Not at all" He sat down besides her tentatively glancing at her injured limb. "May I take another look at your hand?"

"It's no big deal"

"Judging by the profuse bleeding it's deep"

"...Hold on. There's a handkerchief and water in my bag. I'll try to reach it" With these words Jeanette slipped through an opening. In the meantime her companion took out his phone.

"Come on... Work"

"What is it?" the chipette questioned, having fetched her belongings.

"My phone's broken" he remarked, keeping his frustration at bay.

"...Mine's no good either by the look of it"

They heard more thunder.

"Come here" Simon scooted over to make more space. "Stay as far from the windows as possible"

She obeyed, moving so close to him that their sleeves touched. Oddly enough, this caused the uneasiness which stemmed from the situation escalate. The blue-clad chipmunk dampened the piece of fabric, starting to clean her gash. His paw grazed her fur as lightly as a butterfly. Jeanette tensed again, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks. She dared not speak with her paw in his.

Feeling his companion might be uncomfortable he decided to engage in conversation.

"What's your favorite subject at school?"

The chipette shrugged at the unexpected query. "English"

"Do you have a pet?"

"No"

The other creature continued asking, his gaze locked on the injury. "Favorite pastime?"

"Reading. And star-gazing. How about you?"

"Reading. And playing chess. How's this?" He let go of her limb.

"Significantly better. Thanks"

"Not at all" The bespectacled chipmunk leaned back. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. Two sisters. Brittany and Eleanor"

"I've got two brothers. Alvin and Theodore"

"...What are, um... your parents like?" she said, hoping this wasn't an improper topic.

"I, um... don't have any"

"Sorry. Me neither..." Jeanette felt her companion shift beside her. "...It's fascinating, you know. Imagining how broad the universe is, how many places exist that will probably never be explored"

"Depends on your point of view. In a sense we've already explored a good portion of what we call universe"

"I suppose you're right... I know it's somewhat silly but... do you have a favorite star?"

"Yeah. Merak. Of-"

"Ursa Major. One of the pointer stars"

Simon turned to give her a bemused smile. "That's one of the first stars I recognized in the night sky when I was ten. What's your favorite star?"

"Bellatrix of Orion"

"The female warrior?"

"Exactly"

"Is there a reason for this preference?"

"Yes, actually. Bellatrix is Orion's left shoulder. I believe it has something to do with the way the female sex is associated with the left half. For example, in paintings Eve is usually situated on Adam's left side"

"I see what you mean" The two paused to take in the wreckage which surrounded them. The wind whooshed between boards and pieces of patchwork, gradually lowering the temperature. The chipette wrapped the beige coat tightly around herself.

"How are you?" said her companion noticing her action.

"I've been better"

He chuckled. "Same here... If you want...we can... uh... sit closer to... you know, to... prevent body temperature from dropping" His countenance became red.

She timidly looked up at him. "S-sure" Jeanette did so, gluing her eyes to the floor as soon as the heat his body emanated reached her skin. "W-when do you think they'll come for us?"

"It won't be after long, I'm positive. I just hope Mrs. Gettingston is unharmed"

"Me, too"

Simon sighed. "I'm really sorry I stayed. If I had left my work for next week we wouldn't be here"

"That's not true" replied the chipette.

"Yes it is. I saw you were done. Were you waiting for me?"

Her face turned pink anew. "I-I simply thought I'd keep you company and wait for Mrs. Gettingston to unlock the door for us"

"Very generous of you" He smirked at which she laughed nervously.

All of a sudden a lamp fell shattering merely a foot from the purple-clad creature. She instinctively buried her head into his chest, shutting her eyelids.

"Don't worry. It was just a lamp" the other chipmunk calmed her.

Once Jeanette's shivering ceased her companion carefully pushed her chin up checking for any more signs of fear. Instead her eyes held a tint of confusion, hues of green mixing in a confection Simon had never seen before. In turn his steel-grey orbs mesmerized her. He lifted his hand, fixing her previously askew glasses into place.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Not at all"

They kept each other's gaze until yet another lamp went down crashing. The chipette gave out a yelp curling against him. This time her counterpart embraced her, silently enjoying their proximity. She relaxed, pulling herself up to stare at him.

"...Simon?"

"Yes" Their eyes locked again.

"Are you scared?"

The other being felt his pulse quicken.

"Frankly?... A little bit. Good thing I've got company"

Jeanette giggled. "Yeah"

The two positioned themselves more comfortably, now practically leaning against each other, their shoes touching.

"How's your palm?"

The chipette glanced at it. "It doesn't hurt"

"That's good to hear" He stifled a yawn.

"Lets try to get some sleep. There doesn't seem to be anybody here" his companion suggested.

"We might as well do that" Simon smiled. Both shared a look.

"...Well?"

"What?" she answered.

"Close your eyes"

"Why don't you go first?"

"Don't you trust me?" His tone melted Jeanette. The chipette's eyelids flickered and relinquished.

Her counterpart took a while observing her resting form. Usually, when alone he would hum to himself. A queer fact about astronomers is that many do that in their solitude. However, he was not alone. He didn't feel alone. Somebody in a bustling room of workers is alone. But he was not.

O

A loud screeching sound startled them awake, causing Simon to wrap his arms protectively around Jeanette. Sirens pierced the air, lights illuminating the walls.

"What's happening?" she mumbled confused.

"I-I think we're finally being rescued" Both got to their feet. The chipette let out a brief moan and grabbed her aching hand.

"Hold on, Jeanette. You'll be alright soon" he said soothingly, his eyes on the handkerchief around it. She smiled at him. A policeman interjected.

"Here they are! They're fine"

The two were separated and transported to hospital.

O

The light breeze tickled Simon's neck as he sauntered through town. A week had gone by with no sign if his counterpart. The blue-clad chipmunk was anxious, to say the least. He wanted to know if the gash had healed. But mostly he needed to just see her again. It wasn't quite clear to him what had occurred that one night at the Observatory. Some memories remained blurred.

Simon turned left into another street, occasionally glimpsing at the dull white sky. The weather had been moody these days, sunshine giving way to downpours. The bespectacled creature paced calmly, contemplating whether to set off to search for her himself.

"Simon?"

He jolted back at his name. There she was, standing fifteen feet away, looking better than ever. Her eyes twinkled with a spark of enchantment and were entirely fixed on him. Naturally, Simon couldn't help smiling in return. Each neared the other.

"Jeanette" he uttered.

"How are you?"

"How are _you_?"

"Oh. The injury healed. There's only a small scar left"

"I see. I'm glad you've recovered"

The chipette chuckled timidly. Meanwhile puffs began floating above their heads.

"Look. It's snowing" she observed delighted.

"Indeed it is" her counterpart replied. His cheeks subsequently took on a shade of crimson. "Jeanette"

"Yes"

And he kissed her softly.

_**Dedicated to Stephie P. This story may not be about you but it's for you. To add some more sweetness to your life and, hopefully, to inspire you. I need you to remember that **_**you**_** are one in a million. **_**You**_** are not to be missed. And dreams do come true. Just have some more patience and what you are waiting for will come along. I believe. You should, too.**_


End file.
